prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Asya
| birth_place = Daytona Beach, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Daytona Beach, Florida | billed = | trainer = WCW Power Plant | debut = April 1999 | retired = 2000 }} Christine Marie "Christie" Wolf (alternately billed or spelled as Christi Wolf, born August 7, 1966) is an American bodybuilder, model and former professional wrestler. She is best known for her tenure in World Championship Wrestling under the ring name Asya. Early career Prior to her professional wrestling career, Wolf was originally a Hawaiian Tropics model. While modeling, Wolf began bodybuilding and won titles in 1995 and 1998 with the National Physique Committee. World Championship Wrestling Debut In March 1999, Wolf began appearing as a head nurse to tend to Ric Flair when he was, in storyline, put into a mental instituition. She would then appear in several vignettes with him before becoming his valet upon his return to WCW. On the May 3, 1999 edition of Nitro, the Head Nurse accompanied Flair to the ring as he then called out "Macho Man" Randy Savage, whom he was feuding with. When Savage and his own valet, Gorgeous George, came out to the ring, Flair called security on Savage, resulting in George getting into a scuffle with the Head Nurse and George being choked out by the Nurse. On July 11 at the Bash at the Beach pay-per-view, Wolf, now renamed to Double D, along with Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, and Samantha, stood in the corner of Flair's son David as David defended his WCW United States Heavyweight Championship against Dean Malenko. During the match, Double D confronted Anderson, who got in the ring, and Malenko intervened. However, Malenko hesitated to hit her and instead locked her into his cloverleaf submission hold finisher, but Ric took the opportunity to hit Malenko with the U.S. Title belt to allow David to pin Dean to retain his title. The Revolution and feuding with the Filthy Animals On October 25 at Halloween Havoc, the Filthy Animals showed a video of them kidnapping Ric Flair and leaving him in the desert before stealing his car. After the video, they were attacked in the ring by Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko, who were members of the Revolution. The Animals' manager, Torrie Wilson (who was formerly known as Samantha before leaving David Flair), attempted to leave up the entranceway only to end up kidnapped by Double D, who had now been renamed to Asya. The name change was in reference to Chyna, who competed in for WCW's rival the World Wrestling Federation, as well as implying that Asya was superior to Chyna since "Asia" is bigger than "China". Later on in the show, after Malenko fought former Revolution stablemate Chris Benoit, he was attacked by the Filthy Animals. In response, the Revolution appeared atop the entranceway and told them if they wanted to see Torrie again to let Dean go. While the Animals complied, the Revolution broke their side of the agreement and left the arena with Torrie in a limo. On the November 8 edition of Nitro, Asya made her in-ring debut as she and Malenko defeated Rey Misterio, Jr. and Torrie Wilson in a mixed tag team match, although Wilson never competed in the ring as Asya had handcuffed her to the ring ropes. Three days later on Thunder during a match between Sid and Perry Saturn, the rest of Revolution interfered before being taken down by Sid. However, Asya stood up to Sid and in response, he then attempted to powerbomb her but was stopped as Rick Steiner attacked him. The following week on Nitro, Asya defeated Kimberly Page by disqualification with rival Torrie Wilson as the special guest referee. Post-match, Asya confronted Torrie only to be slapped by her. Asya responded and attacked Torrie before throwing her out of the ring. Page then attempted to help Torrie by jumping on Asya's back to apply a sleeper hold only for Asya to snapmare her down. Later on in the show, Kimberly attempted to choke Asya out with her belt, leading to Asya's former ally David Flair coming out with a crowbar in hand to ward off Kimberly. In a twist, Asya hit David with a sidewalk slam before trying to hit him with his own crowbar. Flair recovered suplexed her before hitting Revolution member Shane Douglas with his crowbar before leaving the ring. The feud between the Filthy Animals and the Revolution concluded on November 21 at the first-ever Mayhem pay-per-view as Perry Saturn, Dean Malenko, and Asya defeated Eddie Guerrero, Billy Kidman, and Torrie Wilson in an elimination match, although Asya was the third competitor eliminated from the match. Various feuds Following the feud with the Filthy Animals, Asya began a string of several mini feuds. On the December 6 edition of Nitro, she wrestled fellow bodybuilder-turned-wrestler Midnight to a no contest. Post-match, Asya attacked Midnight after the bell until the Revolution came out and attacked Midnight with their flag.Three days later on Thunder, Asya wrestled her singles match debut against a man as she fought "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan to a no contest. Asya would finish her short feud with Midnight as she, Saturn and Malenko defeated Midnight and Harlem Heat the following week on Nitro. On December 19 at WCW's flagship pay-per-view Starrcade, the Revolution (Shane Douglas, Perry Saturn, Dean Malenko, and Asya) defeated Jim Duggan and the newly reunited Varsity Club (Kevin Sullivan, Rick Steiner, and Mike Rotunda) after the Club turned on Duggan during the match. On the December 23 edition of Thunder, Asya, Saturn, and Malenko lost to Billy Kidman and Eddie Guerrero of the Filthy Animals and Jim Duggan. On the January 6, 2000, of Thunder, Asya challenged Cruiserweight Champion Madusa for her title, but lost after the Revolution turned on her. Asya then began feuding with the Revolution during house shows, where she teamed up with Chavo Guerrero, Jr. to wrestle Malenko and Saturn, losing to them twice before defeating them twice to end the feud. Post-Revolution On January 10, Oklahoma came out to the ring and began making misogynistic comments before saying that he could beat any woman in the ring and that he would go on to beat Madusa in their match. In response, Asya came out to the ring and gave Oklahoma a beating before Madusa came out to ringside. Six days later at Souled Out, Asya and former Nitro Girl Spice interfered in a Cruiserweight Title match between the champion Madusa and Oklahoma as Spice took away his BBQ sauce bottle before kicking him in the midsection before throwing him to Madusa back in the ring. However, Oklahoma pulled down Medusa's outfit and then quickly rolled her up to win the Cruiserweight Championship. After the match, Asya held him in position as Madusa poured BBQ sauce over him. After this, Asya began making sporadic appearances. On the April 15 edition of WorldWide, Asya lost to Mona via disqualification after Little Genie interfered. Post-match, both Asya and Genie attacked Mona before being pulled off by referees. On the May 3 edition of Thunder, both Mona and Asya were the only females in the Millionaire's Club vs. New Blood battle royal for a World Heavyweight Championship title match, but they were both eliminated early on. Relationship with Dale Torborg and feuding with Vampiro On the June 14 edition of Thunder, Asya returned to WCW television disguised as a Sting fan at ringside. Before Vampiro was set to wrestle The Demon, he told her to remove the mask and she responded by spitting a red liquid into his face. Demon then appeared in the ring and the announcers publicized that The Demon and Asya were in fact engaged to be married. After Vampiro defeated Demon, Asya ran in to help Demon only for Vampiro hit her with his Nail in the Coffin finishing move. Demon recovered and chased Vampiro away before tending to Asya in the ring. Five days later on Nitro, Vampiro called out Dale Torborg, who retired The Demon gimmick due to his upcoming marriage to Asya. When Torborg and Asya made their way to the ring, Vampiro asked him "don't you have something missing in your life?", leaving Torborg puzzled by the question before the lights went out. After being re-lit, Asya had seemingly disappeared, prompting Torborg to go after Vampiro. However, the lights went out again and Vampiro had also disappeared until it was revealed that he escaped in a black hearse. On the June 21 edition of Thunder, Torborg attacked Vampiro, demanding to know where Asya was. Instead, Vampiro told him he would never know unless he embraced the darkness and became the Demon again. He then followed Vampiro to a gravesite that Vampiro said Asya was in. Upon investigating, Vampiro hit Torborg with a shovel before getting Asya out of the trunk of his hearse and then told him that he would be waiting. On the June 28 edition of Thunder, Vampiro came out proclaiming to have gotten rid of Sting, whom he was also feuding with, as well as Torborg and Asya. During his promo, the lights went out and Asya appeared in the ring before spitting a red liquid in his face as she did weeks prior. Torborg then attacked Vampiro with a baseball bat as the lights went out again and both Asya and Torborg were gone. The following week on Nitro, Asya debuted a new entrance to the ring. However, during the entrance, a minor explosion occurred, sending her to the floor below and (kayfabe) injuring her. Torborg showed up later on in the show, where he said that he was headed back to the hospital where Asya was at when a hooded figure handed him the Demon costume. The figure was revealed to be Vampiro, but another hooded figure was watching as well. Departure and retirement On August 25, 2000, Wolf was released from her WCW contract, thus ending her involvement in the Torborg / Vampiro feud. No official explanation was given for the circumstances regarding her release, but it may have been at her request. Soon after her release, Wolf completely retired from wrestling after only a year and half in the business. WCW was later purchased by Vince McMahon in March 2001. Since then, she has gone on to become one of Florida's top female pro barrel racers and has also returned to bodybuilding and modeling. Personal life Wolf graduated with a degree in biotechnology. Wolf married Dale Torborg on October 5, 2000. The couple had their first child, a daughter named Sierra Raye, on August 18, 2005. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure four necklock *'Signature moves' **Chinlock **Elbow drop **Elbow smash **Lariat **Red mist **Scoop slam **Sidewalk slam **Snapmare **Standing or short arm clothesline **Underhook suplex **Vertical suplex, sometimes while delayed *'Wrestlers managed' **David Flair **Ric Flair **Dean Malenko **Perry Saturn **The Demon / Dale Torborg Championships and accomplishments *'Bodybuilding' **1997 Ms. Florida Bodybuilding Championship – 1st **1997 NPC USA Championship – 6th (Middleweight) **1997 Pro Invitational Strength Extravaganza Championship – 1st **1998 NPC Nationals – 1st (Heavyweight) **2001 Jan Tana Classic – 4th (Lightweight) See also *Asya's event history External links * Asya Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Asya Profile at Online World of Wrestling * Profile de:Asya Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:1999 debuts Category:1966 births Category:Bodybuilders Category:Models Category:Living people Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:2000 retirements